jojofandomcom-20200222-history
King Crimson
・クリムゾン''Chapter 587: Gold E Requiem (2), p.3'' |engname = Emperor Crimson (English Localization) Eulogy (English Localization) |user = Diavolo/Doppio |namesake = King Crimson (British progressive rock band) Epitaph (King Crimson song/album) |type = Close-Range Stand Multiple Power Stand Universal-Range Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 516 The Boss' Last Orders |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = E |durability = E |precision = ? |potential = ? }} , sometimes shortened to , is the Stand of Diavolo, featured in Vento Aureo. It has a sub-Stand, , which is primarily utilized by Doppio, Diavolo's split personality. Appearance King Crimson is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Diavolo's, but tends to look much bigger and taller. Its body is covered by a raised diagonal grid; save for its face, neck, shoulder guards, elbows, hands, abdomen, crotch, knees and feet/footwear. Its eyes comprise sharp orifices of a steep inward slant; from which emerge small, round fish-like eyes that have the same fragmented pupils that Diavolo himself has. Its crown is flat; and from its forehead emerges a raised level that bears a smaller, oval face of the same expression. In earlier depictions, there were two raised levels. It constantly bares its teeth through a small mouth. Epitaph is the second face on King Crimson's forehead, sometimes duplicated in the same position on Doppio's forehead. Its design is inspired by the character George, from the 1990 science fiction film , who had a second face on his chest.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Befitting its name, King Crimson is depicted in all media featuring it as being primarily red, the shade of red varying from work to work. The grid is either white or yellow, and its metallic body parts are usually portrayed as white or silvery. Abilities King Crimson is one of the most powerful Stands ever featured in the series. Both physically strong and possessing the ability to erase time and predict the future, King Crimson boasts a status of an invincible Stand against all Users whose powers do not affect time. Only something that can affect time will defeat it. King Crimson is a colossally powerful Stand able to punch through people's bodies or cleave them in a chop with significant ease. Unlike other melee-attacking Stands, it only uses single attacks that are almost always fatal rather than painful barrages. Examples include completely obliterating a fortune teller's upper body in a single punch and throwing a pairs of scissors with such strength that they completely severed Risotto Nero's right foot, among multiple other occasions where it effortlessly severed and rived body parts (especially limbs). Time Erasure King Crimson's ability is to take the prediction from the epitaph and forces the prediction to happen but the user is not effected by this, the user can't interact with any object or people, afterwords everyone exept the user will forget what happened, making it seem that time was erased. If someone will displace themselves, so that their present self could see their future self, the time erasure can make a victim briefly see their double before finding themselves in the future position. Diavolo mainly uses this "time erasure" to position himself into an advantageous position while his opponent unconsciously "acts" during the predicted time and to nullify any attack that may reach him, making King Crimson invincible in any one-on-one fight. Epitaph Manga Debut: Chapter 544, King Crimson vs. Metallica (1) Epitaph is a sub-Stand that assists and completes King Crimson's time erasure. * Prediction: From up to ten seconds, Epitaph gives Diavolo and Doppio the ability to see into the futureChapter 518, The Mystery of King Crimson (1), usually represented as images on the inside of their bangsChapter 544, King Crimson vs. Metallica (1). The image produced includes the general area with Doppio/Diavolo as the main focus, allowing either of them to see what happens around them as well as directly at them. However, the visions are incomplete and only show the final result without the steps taken to it and thus can be subject to interpretation. Doppio thus could see himself on the ground with a foot flying, but initially thought that the foot was his.Chapter 545, King Crimson vs. Metallica (2) The prediction of the next ten seconds, according to Diavolo, cannot be avoided but can have steps taken to steer it in a new direction - such as when Doppio realized a pair of scissors would form inside his throat, he easily tore them out in order to save himself. Likewise a Stand affecting Fate like Gold Experience Requiem which returns King Crimson's power to the "zero" state, can simply make the vision false as it steers Fate to its advantageChapter 588, Gold Experience Requiem (3). Diavolo and Doppio often use the forecasting ability of Epitaph to predict any incoming threat, making sneak attacks ineffective against them. Gallery Manga= KinguCrimson.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' KingCrimson.jpg|King Crimson JOJO A-GO!GO! concept art King Crimson Bruno Buccellati.jpg|King Crimson punches directly through Bucciarati's torso KingCrimsonPerception.jpg|The time erasure from The Boss' perspective BrunoFatallyInjured.jpg|King Crimson fatally injures Bucciarati Boss&KCSittingAround.jpg|Tauntingly sitting in front of Bucciarati Keyboard.png|Breaking a computer keyboard DoppioGivenEpitaph.PNG|Epitaph is granted to Doppio to defeat Risotto Nero DoppioEpitaph.png|Epitaph predicts Doppio's "death" HalfASecond.png|King Crimson erases half a second to defend against Narancia's attack Doppiokillsabachio.png|King Crimson fatally injures Abbacchio Polnareff''death''.jpg|Killing Polnareff KCArmSever.jpg|King Crimson punches Gold Experience upside the head then severs its arm KCMisTrish.jpg|Dangerously looming over Mista in Trish's body DiavoloKillingTrish.PNG|King Crimson seemingly kills Trish in Mista's body ColorKIll.png|King Crimson destroying Chariot Requiem KCArrow.jpg|King Crimson attempts to turn into a Requiem Stand DiavoloKillingGiorno.PNG|Epitaph predicts Giorno's death at Diavolo's hands King Crimson Destroyed.png|King Crimson destroyed by Gold Experience Requiem King Crimson.png|King Crimson's stats |-| Game= KingCrimson ASB.jpg|King Crimson as it appears in All-Star Battle king crimson taunt all star battle.png|King Crimson taunting in All-Star Battle D&KC-ASB.jpg|Diavolo and King Crimson upon activation of a Great Heat Attack (ASB) Diavolo KingCrimson jojoeoh.png|King Crimson as it appears in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= GioGio Stands.png|Part 5 Stands C Black.png|King Crimson SAS figure 100 crimsonB.jpg|King Crimson Alternate Color SAS figure King crimson.jpg|King Crimson statue |-| Sketches= KC1.jpg KC2.jpg Trivia * Much like DIO's "Time is frozen"/''"And time resumes", Diavolo has his own phrases to go along with King Crimson's abilities: ''"Time has been erased" for when he activates the ability and "Time returns its progression" for when he deactivates it. * All the JoJo video games that include Diavolo as a playable or in-game character have different interpretations of the power: ** In ''Vento Aureo'' (PS2), the time erase was shown to slow down the opponent's actions while Diavolo still moves at normal speed for the duration of the obliterated time, a mechanism similar to Made in Heaven's time acceleration abilities. ** In All-Star Battle, it acts similar to The World - through a number of abilities, Diavolo creates a erased time space (a special ability simply referred to as "Erasing Time") in which he is free to move about and the opponent is unable to take action. After a certain amount of time has passed, or as soon as Diavolo initiates an attack or ability, the spell is broken. King Crimson also acts as his dash and Epitaph can be activated to allow Diavolo automatic Stylish Dodging without depleting his Guard Gauge. ** In Eyes of Heaven, Diavolo becomes invincible as well as invisible to his opponents within the erased time, causing him to gradually lose stamina. Other characters can still move and act normally, but are otherwise ignorant to Diavolo's location. Furthermore, the Epitaph ability Diavolo had in All-Star Battle allowing him to dodge instantly after getting attacked returns in the form of a skill (assigned to the Square button). * The convoluted and inconsistent nature of King Crimson's abilities have become infamous among fans, with the phrase "it just works" often being used to facetiously handwave the long-standing lack of a clear and concise explanation. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close Stands